


Sugar. Or Lack Thereof.

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur is MAD, Arthur loves sugar, BL, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Guessing, Human Names, M/M, Thrown shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THERE IS NO SUGAR IN THE HOUSE! I REPEAT, THERE IS NO SUGAR IN THE HOUSE! CALL FRANCIS!
Relationships: Arthur Kirkland/Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur/Francis, FrUK - Relationship, France/England
Kudos: 28





	Sugar. Or Lack Thereof.

**Author's Note:**

> This is no joke, a vent story. I have been wanting sugar for like EVER! And a spice cake is in the making. Which is good. But I licked the batter off the spatula. And now I JUST WANT SUGAR EVEN MORE!!! AND I HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE CAKE TO FINISH! And I have a little *cough* huge *coughcough* sugar addiction. So now I am mad. So here you go. Enjoy the fluff.

Arthur slammed the kitchen door open, making Francis jump from his seat on the couch. The Frenchman watched with concern as his lover stomped down the hall to their room, not even glancing at Francis. Francis quickly replayed the last couple of days in his mind. He didn't think he'd done anything to incite Arthur's wrath. So why was he mad?

After a minute, Francis stood and went to tentativly knock on their bedroom door, "Mon amour, is everything alright?"

There was a pause and then the sound of somethng hitting the door, "Sod of!"

Francis was undettered. Something was wrong and he was going to figure out what even if it killed him. Which it honestly might. In anycase, he opened the door. And instantly ducked under a shoe as it came flying towards his face.

Arthur was curled up on his side, glaring daggers at the wall, "I said go away you stupid frog."

"Something is wrong." Francis stated, "What is it?"

"None of your bloody buisness!" the green-eyed male snapped.

"I'm your boyfriend." the taller male said as he moved to sit on the bed beside Arthur., "Therefore, I reserve the right to make it my buisness."

No reply.

"Are you tired?"

Arthur glared, unamused by the prodding.

"No? Then are you stressed?" Francis reached out to stroke the other's fluffy hair. Arthur continued to glare.

"Hungry?" The Englishmans glare wavered and Francis knew he was on the right track.

"Hmm." The man tapped his chin thoughtfully. Arthur gave a small noise of annoyance as the hand in his hair stilled and, with a chuckle, it kept moving. After a minute, Francis recalled bemoaning the lack of sweets in the house a few days ago. And he knew how much Arthur loved sugar. He laughed softly.

"Mon cheri, are you mad because we don't have anything sugary for you to eat?" 

Arthur flushed and Francis gave a knowing smile. Arthur huffed as he was pulled into the others lap. A gentle kiss was placed on his temple.

"Mon tresor, why didn't you say so? I would have made something for you!"

"I didn't want to bother you." Arthur muttered.

"Oh Angleterre, I just want you to be happy! It would have been no problem!" Francis said softly, "In fact, why don't I run to the store and get strawberries, powdered augar, and Nutella. Then I'll make us both crepes."

Arthur's eyes lit up he nodded, "Would yoy?" 

"Of course mon amour. Anything for you." 

"Within reason." he added quickly, seeing Arthur's mischevious grin.

Arthur laughed laughed and sat up, "Hurry up then."

Francis smiled and gave Arthur a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon."

Francis left quickly and came back just as fast. Arthur watched happily as his boyfriend made crepes, swipping spoonfuls of Nutella when an opportunity presented itself. Finally a plate was placed before him.

"There you are mon cheri."

In just a couple minutes the food was gone and Arthur sat back, content. "Thank you love."

Francis swallowed his last bite of food and kissed Arthur's cheek, "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for reading this! I have vented and now I am much less angry that I have to wait for sugar. I love you all! Farewell!


End file.
